


[art] Thor and Loki sketches

by MissStreelight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissStreelight/pseuds/MissStreelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a sketchdump. I'll add to this occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm not your brother, I never was.

Drawing I did of Thor and Loki 'cause that line in the movie always got me D;

Digitally drawn, in FireAlpaca. Kind of large, so please scroll to see the whole image.

 


	2. did you mourn?

Drawn in FireAlpaca.

 


	3. Pencil sketches I

your ledger is dripping

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 


	4. void

Digital drawing. This concept could have worked out better, but eh, it was fun to do.


End file.
